This invention relates to a connection apparatus. More particularly, but not by way of limitations, this invention relates to an apparatus and method for disconnecting a union between a first member and a second member.
In industrial applications, a connection between two (2) tubular members needs to be secure in order to minimize leaks and prevent premature disconnection. However, in an effort to make the connection secure, it may be difficult to quickly release the connection. As those of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate, in some exigent situations, it is imperative to quickly disconnect (release) the mating connector. For instance, in an emergency situation, an operator will need to secure immediate disconnection. However, prior art connections make quick release either unfeasible or undependable or both. Furthermore, in some situations, the connections are underwater and/or in remote locations. Remote activation is either not possible or unfeasible with prior art devices.
Therefore, there is a need for a mating connection that is secure. There is also a need for a mating connection that can be remotely actuated in order to disconnect. There is also a need for a quick release union whereby release of the connection can be effected fast and dependably. These needs, as well as many others, will become apparent for the disclosure that follows.